The Animals & Their Guardians
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: This is a story that happens while Drago, Wolfurio, Helios, Taylean, Boulderon, Trister and Skyress were continuing to live their lives in Equestria with the Mane 6, the 3 princesses, Spike, Shining Armour, Arceus, Giratina, Kyogre, Reshiram and Zekrom, 7 more Bakugan were sent to a different world where they bonded with 7 Animals.
1. Pr: 7 more Survivors of Vestoria

**Prologue: 7 more survivors of Vestoria**

While the Gargonoid war continued after Drago, Wolfurio, Helios, Taylean, Boulderon, Trister and Skyress are continuing their lives in Equestria, more Bakugan parents in 8 homes were simultaneously preparing to save their most precious treasures: their sons and daughters.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Pontifex felt sad as he watched his parents prepare the capsule for him.

"I am really going to miss you two," said Pontifex to his mother and father, "but where will I go?"

"To a new home," said his mother, "where you will meet someone to whom you shall be his Guardian. Protect him well, and enjoy your new life with him."

Pontifex felt a tear run down his cheek as his father took him and placed him in the capsule before he and his mate gave him one last nuzzle.

"Don't forget, Pontifex," he said to his son. "We love you."

"I love you, too." Pontifex took one last look at his parents as the capsule closed.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Ingram [not Shun's Master Ingram because that Ingram was killed years ago], felt like crying as her parents got the capsule ready for her.

Her parents have taught her to be brave, and now she was going to be sent away to a new home, where her future awaits her.

"Are you ready my daughter?" her father asked her. She nodded in answer before her mother picked her up and settled her gently into the capsule, and Ingram waved goodbye to them for the last time as the capsule closed.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Unicorn was very sad for leaving her mother to her doom but she knew she had to make the best of it, and had to go to a new home.

"I shall miss you very much, mother," she said to her mother as she placed Unicorn into the capsule.

"Unicorn," said her mother, "Even if we're apart I'll always be with you."

"Always be with you." These last words echoed through Unicorn's head as the capsule closed.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Amazon's father took him into his arms and hugged him fondly, and then he placed him gently into the capsule before speaking to him for the very last time:

"Amazon," he said, "Do behave in your new home."

"I promise," said Amazon as the capsule closed.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

The female Haos Bakugan hugged her daughter fondly as her mate/husband prepared the capsule for her. She then looked up to him.

"Will our daughter be safe?" she asked.

"If what this entity said is true," her husband answered before hitting the last coordinates, "then yes, she will be."

"I'll miss you, Father," Blade Tigrerra [not Runo's Blade Tigrerra because that one was killed years ago as well] said before hugging him. Her father smiled before hugging her back.

"And I will miss you, daughter," he said. "Remember that the power of the Haos will be your true strength. And also remember to stay honest and true."

"I will," his daughter replied with a nod before she was placed into the capsule. "May the Bakugan live on."

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Hynoid's mother turned and smiled when she saw her son now asleep. The poor Subterra Bakugan had howled himself to sleep because he knows that he has to leave her to her doom.

He is a kind and compassionate Wolf, wanting nothing more than to protect those who cannot protect themselves, including his mother.

 _He is so much like his father_ , she thought as she picked him and lowered him into the capsule before nuzzling him for the last time and watching the capsule close.

 **BMP*~*PLMB**

Pillan turned away from the window to miss the Gargonoid claim another target. The thought of those monsters hurting the other Bakugan has made her sick to her stomach.

"Do not worry, daughter," her mother said. "Soon, you will not have to witness anymore of that sort of pain for a long time."

"Are you sure you can not come with me?" she asked her.

"I am sorry, but the capsule's only big enough for you. I will remain here and fight off the Gargonoid as long as I could so that you that you will get to safety in time."

The Haos Bakugan looked down to hide her tears.

"It's what…Father would have wanted…isn't it?" Her mother paused at her work in the coordinates before frowning.

"Yes…He would have wanted me to make sure…"

 _BANG BANG!_ The two of them looked up in fear as the heard banging on the front door.

"The Gargonoid!" Quickly, Pillan's mother picked up her daughter and gently placed her in the capsule, activated the Capsule before dashing off to fight the intruders and protect her last gift from her late mate/husband.

 **And this is the end of the prologue. Let's find out where those 7 capsules went to after travelling for 4 years and how they met and befriended 7 animals and became Partners and Guardians.**


	2. Kevin the Llama & Pontifex

**The First of the Guardians & the Animals: **

**Kevin the Llama & Pontifex**

On a bright sunny Friday in the summer in DillyDale, Kevin the Llama went to the DillyDale Lake to spend the entire day there, he brought his Beano Annual [2007], his travel radio, his sun glasses, his Dragon blanket and a lunch his mother had made for him. He laid out his Dragon blanket, sat down on it; put his sun glasses on, turned on his radio to "Can't Stop the Feeling" and began to read the first page of his Beano.

"This is the life," said Kevin to himself, "Sitting out here enjoying the sun."

Just then a capsule bearing the Pyrus Attribute symbol came flying from the heavens, and it crashed landed right next to Kevin, and it made Kevin jump and he walk carefully towards the capsule as it hiss and opened up and Pontifex step out woozily.

"That was some ride," he said and then he saw Kevin looking at him, and Pontifex looked deeply into his eyes, and instantly the two felt something click inside them. . . . Something like a bond. . . Suddenly, Kevin let out a scream of pain as the Pyrus Attribute symbol was onto his right leg and Pontifex let out a roar of agony as a llama footprint was burned onto his left wing.

After the pain faded Kevin & Pontifex were now as bonded partner and guardian. "What this?" Kevin asked as he stared at the Pyrus Attribute on his right leg.

"I know what it means," said Pontifex, "when a Bakugan like me meets someone like you, a special relationship takes place, and you have the Pyrus Attribute and I have a Llama footprint so that means you are my partner and I' am your Guardian, and by the way my name is Pontifex."

"I am Kevin the Llama," said Kevin.

"The name "Kevin" really suits a llama like you," said Pontifex.

"Thank you very much, Pontifex," said Kevin, "by the way, where did you come from in that capsule?"

"That is a long story," said Pontifex and he told Kevin all about the Destruction of Vestoria and how his parents had sent away him for safety.

"It's just not me that has been sent away from home," said Pontifex.

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin.

"6 more Bakugan have been sent away from Vestoria for safety as well," said Pontifex. For the rest of the day, Kevin and Pontifex went swimming in the DillyDale Lake and Pontifex said to Kevin:

"Kev," he said, "I'm really looking forward to enjoy living in DillyDale with you, partner."

"I am really glad to hear it," said Kevin, "my Pyrus Pontifex."

That evening, Kevin returned home with Pontifex, as they went through the back door that leads into the kitchen, his mother saw them coming home.

"Ah," she said, "Kevin you're home, come sit down, your supper is ready."

Kevin sat down at the table, his supper was carrot & apple soup, just then Kevin's mother saw Pontifex sitting on the table next to Kevin and she said to Kevin:

"Kevin, who is that?" she asked pointing to Pontifex and Kevin replied:

"Mum," he said, "this is Pontifex, he is my new guardian, and I'm his partner, and he has been sent away from his home, and now he has nowhere to live, can he please live with us?"

Kevin's mother smiled and she giggled before saying:

"Okay, Kevin as he is your guardian, he can live with us." Kevin jumped for joy before he and Pontifex both hugged each other, and Pontifex said to Kevin's mother:

"Thank you, Mrs Llama," he said. Kevin's mother told Pontifex that as he was the guardian of her son, he was allowed to call her "Mum" and that made Pontifex her adoptive son.


	3. Alexander the Lion & Ingram

**Second of the Guardians and the Animals:**

 **Alexander the Lion & Ingram**

On the 13th of December, Alexander the Lion sadly looked out of the window of the Hippopotamus Drama School, which was owned by the Drama Teacher Miss Flouncalot Hippo, he was chosen by her to play Smaug in the hit musical "Lord of the Rings" but despite being a student in the Hippopotamus Drama School, Alexander was feeling homesick, he missed his mother, he missed his younger sister Abigail, and most of all he missed all his friends back home in DillyDale.

"Alexander," said a voice coming from behind him, he turned away from the Window and saw Miss Flouncacalot's head in the door, "its time for lunch and then after that it will time for the final practice of the musical."

Alexander groaned a deep groan as he headed to the cafeteria. That evening as Alexander walked away from the Hippopotamus Drama School back to his Uncle and Aunt's house, he said sadly to himself:

"Why should I have been chosen to play Smaug?"

Suddenly he heard a loud explosion and he looked up and saw a capsule bearing the Ventus Attribute symbol hurtled from the heavens, it slammed into the ground in front of him, and Alexander gasped as he stood in astonishment as the smoke cleared.

The top of the capsule blew off, and Ventus Ingram step out woozily, and she stretched herself until she felt much better.

"Where I' am I?" she said to herself, before she turned her head and saw Alexander looking at her with astonishment, and Ingram started back deeply into his eyes, suddenly Alexander roared in pain and Ingram screamed in pain as well. Alexander saw the Ventus Attribute symbol burn into his rump, and Ingram saw the Element of Courage, a lion paw print burn itself on to her right wrist. When the pain was gone, they were now partner & guardian.

"Who are you?" asked Alexander, "and where have you come from?"

"My name is Ingram," said Ingram, "and I come from Vestoria, which has now been destroyed."

"Well, my name is Alexander," said Alexander, "and besides, back home in DillyDale, I have seen T.V show called "Bakugan New Vestoria" aren't you suppose to be a Guardian Bakugan to Shun Kazami?"

"Oh no," said Ingram with laugh, "that one you saw was a completely different Ventus Ingram."

"What is this strange marking?" asked Alexander gesturing to the Ventus symbol burned into his flesh.

"This," said Ingram "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Ventus Attribute, so that makes you my partner and I received a lion paw print and that makes me your guardian."

Alexander was overwhelmed by the aroma, he had just heard, and he continued on his way to his Uncle and Aunt's house with Ingram following him.

The following evening was the evening of the performance that took place on an open air theatre, and when it came to Alexander's part of Smaug, Alexander looked nervously at his new Guardian [who was at the back of the stage], and Ingram gave him a thumbs up, and it gave him the Courage to perform in front of the audience, which made the performance a huge success.

And at the end of the Drama School year, Miss Flouncacalot went to speak to Alexander, whom was about to leave for home with Ingram:

"Alexander," she said as Alexander put his rucksack on his back, "I am very proud of you, for what you did, so I have deicide to make you and Ingram my official students of the year."

As Alexander walked towards the Zoo Central Train Station with Ingram riding on his head, he could not believe what Miss Flouncacalot had said to him and Ingram just said:

"Alexander, I can't wait to meet your family & friends in DillyDale, partner."

"I am glad to hear it, my Ventus Ingram," said Alexander as they got on to the Animal Freight Train, which was heading towards DillyDale.


	4. Logan the Horse & Uncicorn

**Third of the Guardians & the Animals: **

**Logan the Horse & Uncicorn**

It was an ordinary day in DillyDale and at the DillyDale Library; Logon the Horse was busily reading a book called "The Old Man of the Mountains", when Joseph the Jackal came up to him and said:

"Logan, this Halloween, there going to be a Harlow Nightmare Festival at the nearby city of AnimalTropolis, there will be loads of fun and everybody will be dressing up in costumes."

"That sounds great," said Logon, "I shall go."

Later that day, Logon left the DillyDale Library with the book he had barrowed, and he headed towards DillyDale Soup Pot for dinner as his parents were in Shire horse town busily doing some shopping.

He failed to notice that a capsule bearing the Darkus Attribute symbol was hurling towards him, fortunately it didn't hit him, and it landed right behind him.

Logon turned and saw the capsule; he jumped with surprise as the capsule opened up with a hiss, and the Bakugan Darkus Unicorn climbed out, and she shook herself madly.

"What a ride," she said to herself; she then turned and saw Logan staring at her in amazement, she then looked deeply into his eyes, Logan suddenly reared up as he screamed with pain as the Darkus Symbol burned into his left thigh; and Uncicorn reared up too as she screamed with pain too as the Element of Peace, a horse shoe burn itself into her left thigh, after the pain was gone, the two were now partner and Guardian.

Logan saw the Darkus Symbol carved into his flesh and turned to Uncicorn who was looking at the horse shoe that had burned into her left thigh.

"Who are you?" he asked her, Uncicorn turned towards Logan before answering.

"I am Unicorn," she said to him, "what is your name?"

"My name is Logan," said Logan, "By the way, what is this marking on me?"

"I can explain," said Uncicorn, "my mother told me stories about the bonds shared between guardians and partners, when they meet and feel a certain bond between them, emblems are emblazoned onto them as a sign of their bond and as you have the Darkus Attribute that means you are my partner and I have a horse shoe, which make me your Guardian."

Logan was amazed and he was too stunned to speak, and later when Logan returned home with Uncicorn [who was now in her ball form] he showed his new Guardian to his two sisters Reina & Yara.

"So with Uncicorn as your Guardian," said Reina to Logan, "does that mean she is a member of our Family?"

"Yes it does," said Logan.

He then looked at Unicorn and said happily as he nuzzled her:

"My Darkus Uncicorn."


	5. Debbie the Elephant & Amazon

**Fourth of the Guardians & the Animals:**

 **Debbie the Elephant & Amazon**

On the 9th August, in Celesteville Debbie the Elephant was staying at the palace of Babar [as she was a member of Babar's family] she was staying the entire summer at Celestevile, it was giving her a break of circus life.

She was having a walk in the Gardens as she said to herself:

"This is the life."

As she continued walking through the Gardens, an Aquos Capsule was hurling towards Celesteville and it was heading to where Debbie was walking in the Gardens.

It slammed into the path in front of Debbie, causing Debbie to stop walking and stared at it as she went up to it slowly.

The Capsule suddenly popped opened and Aqous Amazon was thrown roughly over Debbie and landed on the path behind Debbie.

"Ooooh…" he groaned as he rubbed his head and then he saw Debbie looking at him and he stared deeply into her eyes, suddenly Debbie screamed in pain as the Aquos Symbol burned into her back right thigh side, and Amazon screamed in pain as an Elephant footprint burn on to his arm, after the pain faded away the two were now Partner & Guardian.

Debbie saw the Aquos Symbol carved into her flesh and then turned to Amazon, who was looking at the Elephant footprint burn onto his arm, and she spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

Amazon looked from his arm to Debbie before answering:

"I am Aqous Amazon."

"My name is Debbie," said Debbie, "by the way what is this strange marking on me?"

"This," said Amazon, "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Aqous Attribute, so that makes you my partner and I received an Elephant footprint and that makes me your guardian."

Debbie was amazed at what she heard as Amazon turned into his ball form and jump onto Debbie's head and Debbie continued her walk in the garden until she came across Babar & Celeste, who were also taking a walk in the garden.

"Good Morning Debbie," said Babar, "Nice Morning for a walk."

Celeste suddenly saw Amazon on Debbie's head and she asked Debbie:

"Debbie, who is that with you?"

Amazon jumped on the end of Debbie's trunk and Debbie introduced her new Guardian to them.

"We are honoured to meet you Amazon," said Celeste, "Do tell us where you came from."

"I come from Vestoria," said Amazon, "it was a peaceful home until now. . ."

"Why what happened?" Babar asked.

"Well," said Amazon, "it was like this." and he told Debbie, Babar and Celeste all about the Destruction of Vestoria and how he had been sent away for safety.

"We are so sorry," said Debbie, "but since we are Partner & Guardian, you shall not be alone anymore, my Aqous Amazon."

Hearing these words, Amazon transformed into his bakugan form and grabbed Debbie, Babar and Celeste and hugged them.


	6. Travis the Tiger & Blade Tigrerra

**Fifth of the Guardians & the Animals:**

 **Travis the Tiger & Blade Tigrerra**

It was Harvest Time at the Cuddles Avenue Farm, the Bananas in Pyjamas, the Teddies, Rat in the hat and Travis the Tiger were very busy.

"We're going to be very busy," said B2, "but once we've harvested the wheat."

"Fresh and grounded," said Amy.

"We have lots of lovely flour," said Morgan.

"To make beautiful cakes and bread," said Lulu.

"For weeks and weeks to come," said Rat.

"Yummy, home made bread," said Travis.

Suddenly an idea came bumping into the Bananas, the Teddies, and Rat in the hat and Travis too.

"Are you thinking what am thinking, everyone?" asked B2.

"We think we are B2." Everybody said together, "IT'S HARVEST TIME!"

Suddenly there came a loud explosion, which made everybody to stop working and jump with surprise.

"What was that?" asked a startled Rat.

"It sounded like it came from the beach," said Travis he then turned to the teddies.

"Morgan, Lulu, Amy," he said to them, "you three stay here."

He turned to the Bananas and Rat.

"B1, B2, Rat," he said to them, "you three come with me."

With that, Travis ran off towards the spoken Location with the Bananas and Rat in the Hat following close behind him. They made it to the beach and they saw the Capsule bearing the Haos Attribute symbol and Travis went up to it slowly.

"Travis be careful," said B1, "We do not know what's inside that thing."

The top of the capsule opened up and Blade Tigrerra got out and she stretched herself as she said to herself:

"That was some ride, thank goodness that's over."

She then turned and saw Travis looking at her in amazement and Tigrerra stared back deeply into his eyes suddenly the two screamed with pain, Travis saw the Haos symbol burn into his rump and Tigrerra saw the Element of Knowledge, a tiger pawprint burn onto her left wrist, after the pain was gone the two were now Partner & Guardian.

"Who are you?" asked Travis.

"My name is Blade Tigrerra," said Tigrerra, "you may call me Tigrerra."

"Well, my name is Travis," said Travis, "and besides, back home in DillyDale, I have seen T.V show called "Bakugan New Vestoria" aren't you suppose to be a Guardian Bakugan to Runo Misaki?"

"Oh no no no," Tigrerra said with a chuckle, "that one you saw was a completely different Blade Tigrerra."

"What is this strange marking?" asked Travis pointing to the Haos symbol burned into his flesh.

"This," said Tigrerra, "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Haos Attribute, which makes you my partner and I received a tiger pawprint, which makes me your Guardian."

Travis was overwhelmed by the aroma, and after he introduced his new Guardian to the Bananas, Rat in the Hat and the Teddies back at the Cuddles Avenue Farm they all got back to work.

That night, they all celebrated their hard work with a great Harvest feast.

"Look at all the splendid food B1," said B2.

"And we made it all ourselves B2," said B1.

"Before we begin our Great Feast," said Rat, "I would like to thank everyone for all their hard work, especially Blade Tigrerra we couldn't have done it without her."

"Thank you very much Rat," said Tigrerra.

And with these words, the Bananas, the Teddies, Rat in the Hat and Travis the Tiger and even Tigrerra all tucked into the feast. And while they were eating, B2 turned to Travis and Tigrerra and said to Tigrerra:

"Let me tell you something Tigrerra, you and Travis are going to get along very well together especially since you two are Tigers."


	7. Coco the Octopus & Hynoid

**Sixith of the Guardians & the Animals:**

 **Coco the Octopus & Hynoid**

Coco the Octopus was going on holiday to Tentacle town to stay with her Grandparents, on the Animal Freight Train she read her "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle" comics, when the Train arrived at the Tentacle Town Train Station her grandparents were there to meet her.

"Our little Coco," said her Grandmother, giving Coco a big hug, "we are so glad to see you."

After Lunch Coco and her Grandparents to beach and Coco ran to the water and raced the waves and played in the sand, as she was exploring some rock pools she saw something, which she did not see before, there was the Subterra Capsule and it popped open to reveal Hynoid, who was still asleep.

"Wake up," said Coco gently, "Wake up."

Hynoid woke up, yawned and stretched and then he saw Coco looking at him and he stared back deeply into her eyes, suddenly they screamed with pain as the Subterra symbol burned itself into Coco's sixth Tentacle and an Octopus Tentacle was burned into Hynoid's right wrist and after the pain was gone, Coco and Hynoid were bonded as Partner & Guardian.

"Who exactly are you?" Coco asked.

"I am Hynoid," said Hynoid, "What is your name?"

"My name is Coco the Octopus," said Coco.

"Coco," said Hynoid, "What a funny name for an Octopus."

"What is this strange marking?" Coco asked pointing to the Subterra symbol burned into her sixth Tentacle.

"When a Bakugan like me meets someone like you, a special relationship takes place, and you have the Subterra Attribute and I have a Octopus Tentacle so that means you are my partner and I' am your Guardian," said Hynoid.

"Where did you live?" Coco asked.

"You forgot to say the word "use," said Hynoid.

"Use?" asked Coco.

"Yes," said Hynoid and he told Coco all about the Destruction of Vestoria and how he had been sent away him for safety. For the rest of Coco's holiday, Coco and Hynoid played together, they played ball in the water, they played followed the leader on the beach and they made Sand forts and tunnels.

On the last day of Coco's holiday, after saying goodbye to Coco's Grandparents, Coco was on the Animal Freight Train with Hynoid [in his ball form] and they were on their way home to DillyDale.

"Coco," said Hynoid, "I can't wait to meet your family & friends in DillyDale, partner."

"I am glad to hear it, my Subterra Hynoid," said Coco.


	8. Samantha the Toucan & Pillan

**The Last of the Guardians & the Animals:**

 **Samantha the Toucan & Pillan**

It was a peaceful day in DillyDale and Samantha the Toucan was with Mr Happy, Mr Lazy and Mr Rude and they were playing Horse Shoes.

"The Rules are very simple," said Mr Happy, "if your horse shoe lands close to the stake you get a point, if it leans on the stake you get 2 points and if it circles the stake you get 3 points, now that one is called a ringer, doesn't it sound liked fun?"

"So long it stops you from talking," said Mr Rude.

"Yes it does Mr Happy," said Samantha ignoring Mr Rude.

"Wait a minute, Mr Happy," said Mr Lazy, "You mean I have to throw something like with my arm?"

"No Mr Lazy," replied Mr Rude, "with your magic powers."

"I don't have any magic powers," said Mr Lazy.

"Eh," said Mr Rude in annoyance, "just play the game!"

"We should wait for Mr Scatterbrain," said Samantha, "He wanted to play too."

"I wonder where he is?" said Mr Happy.

"Probably off counting his toes," said Mr Rude, "which could take all day, start without him."

"If you say so Mr Rude," said Mr Happy as Samantha took hold of a horse shoe. She started to swing round and round and then let go of it and it flew through the air and it landed close to the stake.

"One point," said Mr Happy and Samantha threw again and the horse shoe landed close to the stake again.

"Two points," said Mr Happy.

"Enough with the cheer leader act," said Mr Rude, "Let's go lazy, your turn."

"Go to it Mr Lazy!" said Mr Happy.

"Okay," said Mr Lazy, "Here goes."

Using a remote control arm, Mr Lazy grab a horse shoe and threw it, the horse shoe flew through the air and crashed into Little Miss Calamity's window.

"Wonderful," said Mr Happy.

"That was exhausting," said Mr Lazy, "One more."

Mr Lazy's remote controlled arm grab another horse shoe, threw it and this time it flew in the other direction and broke the window of a car and its alarm went off.

"Well played Mr Lazy," said Samantha.

"Isn't that your car?" Mr Rude asked Mr Happy. Mr Happy pressed his cars keys and it went bleep bleep.

"Yes it is!" said Mr Happy.

"Out of my way," said Mr Rude as he pushed past Samantha. He threw the horse shoe and it leaned close to the stake, he threw another horse shoe and it also leaned close to the stake.

"Ahh, two learners," said Mr Happy, "that's four points' looks like you're the winner!"

"Wait!" shouted Mr Scatterbrain as he arrived on a blue horse "am I too late to play?"

"Where have you been?" asked Mr Rude.

"I thought we were playing horseshoes," said Mr Scatterbrain scratching his head.

"We are!" said Samantha.

"Well," said Mr Scatterbrain, "I had to make some shoes for my horse."

"Oh no Mr Scatterbrain," said Mr Happy, "We're playing the game of horseshoes."

"I know," said Mr Scatterbrain, "aren't they pretty?"

"No," said Mr Happy, "You see in this game, we throw the horseshoes across the pit and try to get them close the stake as possible."

"Well that sounds like a game I know called "Horseshoes," said Mr Scatterbrain, "be right back!" And he zoomed off with his horse.

"If he comes back with an Elephant in clogs," said Mr Rude, "I quite."

"Watch out!" shouted Mr Scatterbrain pushing a catapult with his horse inside, "My turn! He he!"

He pulled the string from his catapult and his horse was sent flying through the air before landing above the stake.

"A Ringer!" shouted Mr Happy, "You win Mr Scatterbrain!"

Mr Scatterbrain whistled and his horse came trotting back to him, he jump on the saddle backwards, holding a steering wheel he shouted:

"HI YO MONTCUE!"

And his horse drove away, beeping like a car and Mr Rude slapped his head in annoyance. Suddenly there was a booming crash, causing Samantha, Mr Happy, Mr Lazy and Mr Rude to jump with surprise, they turned and saw the Haos Capsule then Samantha went up to it slowly.

"Be careful Samantha," said Mr Happy, "We do not know what's inside that thing."

The Capsule opened up with a hiss and Pillan came out feeling a bit woozy.

"That was a very fast ride," she said to herself, "I am pleased that is over."

She saw Samantha looking at her and Pillan stared back deeply into her eyes suddenly the two screamed with pain, Samantha saw the Haos Symbol burn itself into her right wing and Pillan saw a Toucan footprint burn into her right wrist. When the pain was gone, the two were now bonded as Partner & Guardian.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Samantha.

"My name is Pillan," said Pillan, "what is your name?"

"My name is Samantha," said Samantha, "and I am a Toucan, by the way what this strange marking on me?"

"This," said Pillan "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Haos Attribute, which makes you my partner and I received a Toucan footprint, which makes me your Guardian."

Samantha was amazed at what she had heard and she turned to Mr Happy, Mr Lazy and Mr Rude and decided to introduce them to her new Guardian.

"Pillan," she said, "these are my friends Mr Happy, Mr Lazy and Mr Rude."

"We are delighted!" said Mr Happy giving Pillan a huge smile.

"I could tell you are called Mr Happy," said Pillan smiling back.

"Where did you come from?" asked Samantha.

"That is a long story," said Pillan and she told Samantha, Mr Happy, Mr Lazy and Mr Rude all about the destruction of Vestoria and how she had been sent away for safety, when she had finished Samantha grew angry.

"If one of those Gargonoids came here," she vowed, "I teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

Pillan was surprised at what Samantha had said and then Mr Happy said:

"Pillan how would you like to play Horseshoes with us?"

Pillan lit up and she happily answered:

"Oh in deed I would."

Samantha took hold of two horseshoes and she placed them in the Pam of Pillan's left hand and with one flick, the first horseshoe went flying through air before it circled the stake.

"A ringer!" shouted Mr Happy. Pillan flicked the second horseshoe and it went flying through air before it circled the stake.

"A double ringer!" shouted Mr Happy, "You are the Winner Pillan!"

Pillan smiled happily grabbed hold of Samantha, Mr Happy and Mr Lazy into a great big hug.

"I am really going to enjoy my new life in DillyDale," she said.

"I know you are, my Haos Pillan," said Samantha.

 **This is the end of the Animals & their Guardians, more Bakugan from other Worlds will come to DillyDale and they will bond with the other Animals living in DillyDale and there are many new adventures awaiting them, but first here are two Epilogues.**


End file.
